


Cookie Thief

by captain_wolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cookies, F/M, Fluff, Not my best work but I thought it was cute and posted it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_wolf/pseuds/captain_wolf
Summary: When cookies have been stolen Darcy knows the proper way to threaten the thief and the proper way to flirt with a super soldier.





	Cookie Thief

"Hey, we've got a problem," Darcy growled as she entered the lab.

Tony looked up from the maintenance he was doing on Bucky's arm with wide eyes. "Whelp that's my cue," Stark put down the pliers and mechanical pencil and began to move away from the confused soldier.

"No, no. This isn't about him," Darcy pointed at Bucky, but then immediately turned the Finger of Blame onto Tony. "This involves you. Somebody's been eating my Fudge Fancies."

"What?" Tony threw an oil stained hand up to his chest. "And you automatically assume it's me?"

"I know it's you. Nat, Clint, and Steve have been on a mission since before I even made them, Bruce is kind enough to ask before taking someone else's food, especially when their name is on it, and," she cut herself off to throw a " _No offense_ " Bucky's way, "Barnes is tasteless and doesn't even like fudge fancies! That can only leave you! And I also asked J.A.R.V.I.S."

"Traitor," Tony glared at the security camera on the ceiling.

"My apologies sir, but Ms. Lewis did have a good argument."

Tony huffed "How 'bout I just buy you some more?"

"No," Darcy crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him with defiance. "I want you to apologize, formally to me, and to Bucky."

"For what?"

"For whatever torture I'm sure you put him through during these maintenance secessions, and for that prank Steve told me you pulled last week when you had J.A.R.V.I.S set an alarm in Bucky's room to play the soundtrack to the Witch the Wizard of Oz at 3 a.m."

Tony snickered at the memory then burst out laughing. Darcy and Bucky exchanged and exasperated look.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry for taking your cookies and for waking you up at 3 in the morning. I won't do it again."

Darcy nodded but she didn't appear to believe him.

"Now can you get outta here so I can keep working?" He swatted his hand absently at her as he turned back to Bucky's mechanical arm.

"If you're willing to give those Fudge Fancies another chance I was gonna go make another batch," Darcy directed a sugary sweet smile at Bucky.

"Well I suppose _someone_ will have to protect the cookies from Stark."

"Hey!" Tony yelled indignantly.

"I'll be in the kitchen whenever you're done here," With one last smile Darcy waltzed out of the lab.

"Whatever you do," Tony tapped the pliers against a plate near Bucky's elbow, "Don't eat her Peanut butter Snickerdoodles. She made some yesterday and the peanut butter to snickerdoodle ratio is so off."

 

**Two Months Later**

 

"TONY!" Darcy shouted at the ceiling.

"I'm gonna kill him," Bucky growled as he slumped back into the pillow behind her and tried to block out "If I Only Had A Brain" as it blared throughout their room at 4 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was pretty hard for me to write for some reason. It really was an initial spurt of inspiration and then a massive writers block. Oh well, they can't all be winners.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
